Sweeter Than Candy
by Lucky Number 57
Summary: Two Titans Discover Something Sweeter Than Candy - Featuring "Suga Suga" By Baby Bash - Beast BoyxStarfire


**Sweeter Than Candy**

Teen Titans, The Sweet Factory & The Lyrics, Belong To Me They Do Not

**

* * *

**

Beast Boy Had Just Woke Up Around Noon, And Couldn't Wait To Reach The TV But When He Reached The Room, The First Thing He Saw Was Cyborg Playing The Gamestation And Starfire Drinking A Bottle Of Mustard.

"You Really Have A Thing For Mustard, Don't You", Beast Boy Asked, And Star Replied "It Is A Sweet Beverage, In A Tangy Sort Of Way"

"If You Really Want Something Sweet, And Since There's No Criminal Activity, There's A New Candy Shop At Mall Called The Sweet Factory We Can Check It Out If You Want"

"Oh, That Would Be Sweet", Starfire Replied As She Jumped For Joy, "How 'Bout It Cy, You Up 4It" BB Asked, And All Cyborg Could Say Is "BOOYAH"!

So All Three Made Their Way To The T-Car And Were On Their Way To The Mall, And During The Ride BB & Cy Wondered They Were Going to Get At The Candy Store.

As Soon As They Arrived And Entered The Galleria, Beast Boy Jumped For Joy And Said "There It Is!"

And One Of The Sweet Factory Employees Greeted Them, "Welcome, I See You Heard About This New Candy Shop Already", And Beast Boy Replied "You Bet, I Haven't Had Anything Sweet To Eat In A Long Time".

"Well You're Welcome To Stock Up On Some Candy", And With That The Titans Wasted No Time Helping Themselves, Even Starfire When Something Sweet Caught Her Eye "Ooooh, Is That A Lollipop?" She Asked, And The Employee Replied "Why Yes It Is, The Popular Candy Ever"

She Decided To Take At Least Six, After They Got Done Beast Boy Asked "How In The World Are Gonna Pay For This", And Cyborg Replied "Don't Worry About That BB, I Happen To Bring A Checkbook".

And With That All The Candy Was Paid For, They Made Their Way Back To The Tower And When They Entered Two Of The Three Already Made Plans "I Think I'll Sort All Of My Candy In My Room" Beast Boy Thought,

"You Can Sort It Out, I'll Eat Half Of What I Got Now, And Save The Other Half For Later" Cyborg Suggested

Hours Later, The Titans Returned From A Successful Battle Against Dr. Light And Beast Boy Decided To Celebrate With Candy & Music, But Before He Made His Way To The Room To Unwrap Some Treats And Turn Up The Radio, Starfire Asked "Is It Alright If Me, And My Lollipops Join You?, "Uh Sure" He Replied.

Later In Beast Boy's Room, He Already Had The Radio On, And Starfire Already Entered With The Six Lollipops She Bought, And To BB's Curiosity He Asked "I Guess What I Said About Finding Something Sweeter Paid Off, Huh?".

"It Is True", She Replied "Never Before Have I Enjoy Such A Sweet Earthly Treat That Isn't Tangy Or Yellow",

And When She Unwrapped, It She Started Licking, Lick After Lick Beast Boy Couldn't Help But Watch, "Are You Okay" Starfire Asked As She Stopped Licking, And Beast Boy Answered "Yeah, But The Way You Lick It's Awesome", Star Blushed And Giggled

Just As The Two Continued To Eat Their Candy The DJ Announced On The Radio "Alright Jump City In Honor Of The Sweet Factory Opening This Week, This One Going Out To All The Candy Lovers Out There.

It Was "Suga Suga" By A Rapper Named Baby Bash, And Beast Boy Asked "As Long Were Tasting Something Sweet, How 'Bout We Dance"!

_**So Tight, So Fly**_

_**You Got Me Lifted, You Got Me Lifted**_

Just As The Song Began Beast Boy Started To Move, And Starfire Started To Sway

_**You Me Lifted Shifted Higher Than The Ceiling, And Ooh Wee It's The Ultimate Feeling**_

_**You Got Me Lifted Feeling So Gifted Sugar How You Get So Fly **_

_**Sugar Sugar How You Get So Fly?**_

_**Sugar Sugar How You Get So Fly?**_

_**Sugar Sugar How You Get So Fly?**_

And Once Again Beast Boy Couldn't Help But To Watch Her Slowly Sway To The Beat Of The Music.

_**You Know It's Leather When We Ride, Wood Grain And Raw Hide Doing What We Do **__**Watching Screens Getting High**_

_**Girl You Keep It So Fly With Your Sweet honeybuns You Was There When The Money's Gone **__**You'll Be There When The Money Comes**_

_**Off Top I Can't Lie, I Love To Get Blowed, You My Lil' Sugar, I'm Yo Lil' Chulo **_

_**And Every Time We Kick It's Off To The Groovy, Treat You Like My Sitckey Ickey Or **__**My Sweet Ooowy Goowy (Fa Real Though)**_

As Star Continued To Sway, Beast Boy Moved Closer To Join Her

**[Chorus]**

_**Now I Ain't Worried about a thang cause I just hit me a lick, I got a - Fat Sack And a **__**superfly chick and uh uh And That ain't making say to a playa.**_

_**Cause doowop, she fly like the planes in the air That's right she full grown, settin' the wrong**__**Tone I'm digging the energy and I'm loving her ozone **_

_**So Fly like a dove, fly like a raven Quick to politic with some fly conversation, In a natural **__**Mood then I'm a natural dude And we some natural fools blowing out by the pool **_

_**She like my sexy cool mama, we'll blaze on the Barada Rocking Dolce & Gabbana, hydros **__**In the Guana**_

**[Chorus]**

And When Beast Boy Was Close Enough, Starfire Giggled As He Grabbed Her Waist And Started Swaying In his Arms.

**[Bridge]**

_**You Know It's Leather When We Ride, Wood Grain And Raw Hide Doing What We Do **__**Watching Screens Getting High**_

_**Girl You Keep It So Fly With Your Sweet honeybuns You Was There When The Money's Gone**__**You'll Be There When The Money Comes**_

_**You Know It's Leather When We Ride, Wood Grain And Raw Hide Doing What We Do **__**Watching Screens Getting High**_

_**Girl You Keep It So Fly With Your Sweet honeybuns You Was There When The Money's Gone**__**You'll Be There When The Money Comes (fa real though)**_

**[Chorus]**

"You Know What Could Be Sweeter Than The Candy" Beast Boy Asked, And Star Answered "What Could Be Sweeter Than The Candy", And Beast Boy Replied "You" Starfire Giggled Again As She Told Him "You Too Are Sweeter Than The Candy"

**[Outro]**

_**So High Like I'm A Star**_

_**So High Like I'm A Star**_

_**So High Like I'm A Star**_

_**So High Like I'm A Star**_

And Right Before The Song Ended Their Lips Pressed Together, And BB Exclaimed "Even Our Kiss Is As Sweet As The Candy", Starfire Blushed Once More As They Kissed Some More.

End!

Now That's What I Call Sweet, You're Welcome To Read & Review


End file.
